


That time I got reincarnated in the pokémon world

by NinjunoBR



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjunoBR/pseuds/NinjunoBR
Summary: Have you ever asked, "How would it be, if I was in the world of pokémon?"? This story answers this for you!The cliche of a neet being throw in a alternative world, but its the pokémon world! Have fun in this comedic adventure where the protagonist travels the world making ""friends"", while discovers that a world with pokémon isn't as great as he imagined
Kudos: 2





	1. A new world awaits for you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a epilogue than a actual first chapter. This is my first time ever writing a story, so pls be patience.  
> Im translating this story that I originally wrote in brazilian portuguese (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-dia-em-que-eu-reencarnei-no-mundo-pokemon-17274526) My english isn't perfect, so correct me if there is anything wrong.  
> Thats about it, hope you enjoy!

Zack, a 17 year old boy, that was always fascinated with the pokémon franchise since he was a kid. The anime, the movies, especially the games, Zack loved them all. He participated on various events and tournaments around the globe, always winning and making money with that. He has become one of the best players in the world, and because of that, started developing a certain obsession with his hobby. However, what Zack didn't knew, was that this silly game he played his entire life, was much more than just a game

Zack: "Argh, so boring... Guess I already played all the good hack rooms in existence. They're all the same. Playing online is also not even funny anymore, is rare for someone to defeat at least one pokémon from my team."

In this moment, Zack is locked up in his bedroom doing what he does best. Playing in his pc and complaining to the wall

Zack: **sigh** "Sometimes I just wanted to leave this world and start again in a new one. Like one of those isekai anime or something like that. Anything would be better than this boredom right now."

Suddenly, Zack feels pain in his lungs

Zack: '...Hm? What? Why cant I breath?? What's happening???'

He tries to call for help, but his voice does not come out

Zack: 'WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? NO NO NO NO, I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I CANT DIE! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!'

???: "You're not gonna die today child."

Zack: '?!'

Zack opens his eyes, and he sees himself floating on space. The person talking to him was...

Arceus: "I'm Arceus, the God of this universe. And I'm the one brought you here. You can breath now if you want."

Despite being on space, Zack takes a long breath

Zack: "...This is a dream, isn't it?"

Arceus: "No. You're awake now, and everything you see is real. Of course, I brought you here with a motive. You are coming to my world, and you'll be a famous pokémon trainer, just like in your world. Maybe I'm being a little way too quick, it must take some time before you-"

Zack: "HOLY SHIT, THAT'S AWESOME! Its exactly what I wanted! I've been dreaming about this day since I was a kid!"

Arceus: 'He just accepted everything so quickly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. This boy is weird... and that's perfect!'  
"Ha ha ha ha, I like to see your enthusiasm! I knew you were the right person for this. Now, I need your help to-"

Zack: "Can I choose my starter? Which region do I go? Will I be able to catch a legendary? Do I have to complete the pokedéx or..."

Arceus: "HEY, HEY, CALM DOWN! ONE QUESTION AT TIME!"  
'Jesus... This is gonna be harder than I expected'  
 **cough** "So, lets get straight to the point. I brought you here with a purpose. You're strong, I saw great potential within you. I need you to become the pokémon league champion."

Zack: "But from what league?"

Arceus: "All of them! You'll be the first person ever to become world champion. You'll have completed your mission when you become the strongest trainer in the whole world. Do that, and I will grant you a wish. How does that sound?"

Zack smiles confident

Zack: "Heh, honestly, you couldn't have choose anyone better. I would do that even if you didn't asked me for it. I accept your offer, Arceus!

Arceus: "Perfect! To facilitate your journey, I'll be sending a special pokémon to help you out. He was handpicked by me, and will help explaining everything you need to know."

Zack: 'This is gonna be easy! I know every region like the palm of my hand. I know how to capture and evolve every single pokémon, and I'm a expert in battles. This mission is already complete!'

Arceus: "Now, prepare yourself..."

A portal opens in front of Zack, revealing a beautiful open green field

Arceus: "...because your journey has just begon. Good luck Zack, and let the games BEGIN!"

Zack: "POKÉMON WORLD, HERE I COME!"

And so, after entering the portal, Zack's life has changed forever. A new life full of adventures, emotions and achievements has just started for our hero!  
...Or at least that's what he thought

Zack: "Wow, this is so epic! If i'm dreaming, I don't want to ever wake up anymore! Wait, didn't Arceus said he chose a pokémon for me? A pokémon trusted by Arceus itself?! Who would it be? Dialga? Palquia? Or maybe even Rayquaza!"

Unown: "Helooo! I'm Unown, and I will be your starter pokémon! Nice to meet you!"

Zack: "..."

Unown: "..."

...

Zack: "...what?"


	2. Things aren't as easy as they seem

Zack: "W-Wait a second! So, you're telling me... that YOU are my starter pokémon?"

Unown: "For the thousandth time, yes. Why is it so hard to understand?"

Unown, the symbol pokémon. Unowns are mysterious psychic type creatures created by Arceus to serve him. Unowns have 28 different forms, 26 representing the alphabet and 2 representing the exclamation and question marks. This Unown represents the letter _H_

Zack: 'Unowns are pretty useless in battle. They only know one attack, that isn't even good, and their stats are horrible...'

Unown: "Ehh... are you ok? You just looking at me with this weird face is making uncomfortable. Not trying to offend you or anything!"

Zack: "Oh, no, I-Im ok!"  
'Well, I can just catch a stronger pokémon later. And when I have a complete team I can just put him in the box. Easy as that.'  
"Let's go Unown! To that town over there!"

Unown: "This is so exciting!"

And with that, Zack's journey begin!

**In that town...**

Zack: "Come ooon please please pleeease!"

Salesman: "Look boy, I don't known where do you come from, but your money worths nothing here. Please stop insisting."

Zack: "But I need a pokéball! Tell him Unown!"

Unown: "Other humans can't understand me Zack. Arceus gave you this ability to talk to pokémon, but only you can do that."

Zack: "What?! Why are you only explaining this now?"

Salesman: 'Who is this freak talking to his pokémon? Should I call the police??'  
"I can't simply give things for free, I need to sustain my family! Please go away..."

Unown: "Zack, w-why don't we try to earn some money for ourselves?"

Zack: "YOU'RE RIGHT! Trainers make money by winning battles! Come on Unown, we need to find someone to battle!"

Unown: "What? Right now?!"

Salesman: "WAIT! WHERE DO YOU-"

Zack runs away taking Unown with him

Salesman: 'Geez, what a weird guy...'

Zack: "There must be someone around here who wants to battle... HEY YOU, BOY WITH A BIG HAT!"

Little boy: "Uh? Me?"

Zack: "Are you a pokémon trainer?"

Little boy: "Umm, yeah. I just captured a-"

Zack: "Let's battle!"

Little: "Eh??"

**Later...**

Zack and the boy go to a open field where they can start a pokémon battle

Rik: "M-My name is Rik. This is the first time I battle with someone so..."

Zack: "Ok ok ok, don't need to explain yourself. Let's just end this quickly."  
'I knew he was a trainer because he looks exactly like one of those bug catchers that fight with you in the beginning of each game. They're always weak and only use bug pokémon. This battle is already won!'

The battle starts!

Rik: "M-METAPOD, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Metapod: "IT'S SHOWTIME!"

Unown: "A metapod? This doesn't look too hard Zack. I think we can win this! ...Zack?"

Unown looks at Zack, he is trembling and sweating paralyzed

Unown: "ZACK?!"

Zack: 'Wait, there is something wrong here... Where's the status? Where's the menu of attacks? How do I do things here??'

Rik: "METAPOD! USE HARDEN!"

Metapod used harden! His defense has increased

Unown: "Zack! We need to do something quick! We can't just let him attack us!"

Zack: 'What?! So he won't wait our turn?'  
"Eh... USE HIDDEN POWER!"

Rik: "METAPOD! DODGE!"

Unown shoots a beam of light but Metapod dodges quickly

Zack: "WHAT?! HE CAN DO THAT??!"

Rik: "METAPOD, USE TACKLE!"

Metapod tackles Unown with his hard body. Unown takes severe damage

Unown: "Ouch! That hurts!"

Zack: 'Ok Zack, control yourself. He's just a little boy and I'm a professional trainer, I can do this!'  
"UNOWN, USE HIDDEN POWER AGAIN!"

Rik: "METAPOD, USE HARDEN!"

Unown used Hidden Power! Metapod didn't take much damage...

Rik: "METAPOD, COME BACK! GO WEEDLE!"

Weedle: "Wazzuuup!"

Rik: "WEEDLE, USE POISON STING!"

Weedle jumps on top of Unown and starts to sting him multiple times

Unown: "OOOOUCH! THIS IS CRUEL!!"

Zack: 'Dammit! This is nothing like I have imagined. This battle is way harder than I thought it would be. What's the logic behind it? There is no logic! Nothing here makes any sense at all! Unless...'

Zack has a moment of clarity

Zack: "...ha... haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"

Everyone: "?!"

Zack: "I understand now... Boy, what's your name?"

Rik: "Oh... its Rik."  
'Didn't I already say my name?'

Zack: "Rik... I'll remember you. You're gonna enter in the history books as the first person that I have defeated."

Rik: "Excuse-me?? Who are you again?!"

Zack: "Me? Oho, good thing you asked. I AM THE ONE WHO IS GONNA BECOME THE GREATER POKÉMON MASTER OF ALL TIME!"

Rik: 'O-Of all time? What is he talking about??'

Zack: "Unown, pay attention, because I'm just gonna say it one single time..."

Unown: "O-Ok, say it quickly!"

Zack inhales

Zack: "UNOWN! USE HIDDEN POWER BELOW YOU TO BOOST YOU UP THEM USE THE INERTIA OF YOUR BODY TO THROW WEEDLE TO THE GROUND AND USE HIDDEN POWER AGAIN TO WARM THE SAND IN AT LEAST 4172℉ AND BOOST YOUR BODY TO THE NORTHWEST IN A WAY THAT-"

Unown hurts itself with its confusion

Zack: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Unown is out of combat! The winner is Rik!

Rik: "I can't believe it, I won! We won!"

Rik runs towards his pokémon and hugs him

Rik: "Great job Weedle!"

Weedle: "Yeeeeey."

Zack falls to his knees in disbelief

Zack: "This can't be true... this must be a nightmare... me of all people... losing to a kid..."

Rik: "Hey, mister..."

Zack: "?"

Rik: "You owe me 300¥"

Zack puts his hands on his head and screams to the sky

Zack: "FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that, Zack's TRUE journey REALLY begin


End file.
